The Aethereality of You
by Sixth Night
Summary: She traced her bottom lip, dwelling on the way his lips had felt when he kissed her minutes ago. He hadn’t said a word, but his actions told her a story. She had noticed the prologue of that story during their battle just a short week ago. [ ReTi ]
1. Ethereal

Grey clouds loomed over the dirty streets of the slums, threatening to pour down torrential rains. The low rumble of heavy thunder clouds boomed in the distance, rattling the glass of a nearby shop. A confident hand shook back disheveled red strands that terminated into that signature tail. The adoption of his over zealous battle stance signified that he was well prepared for the fight, the hum of the electro magnetic rod settling any hidden nerves that might have otherwise stirred. There were several occasions when he and his comrades met AVALANCHE in battle, and this time seemed no different than any other.

In the rare moments of silence before the commencement of battle, the clouds above thinned for what seemed an eternity, allowing precious rays of sunlight to drape the street in an ethereal glow. Turquoise settled on the woman standing opposite him, illuminated in the soft light. Her fists were raised defensively, but her hesitation was obvious. Time seemed to freeze as he watched the hypnotic rise and fall of her chest with each even breath, her legs steadily swaying in the manner that usually meant she was prepared to provide him with a black eye. She dared him, moving closer as she inspected this trance he seemed so lost within, and his eyes met with her own. He nearly drown deep in the calming colour with which burgundy shone. Without warning, a radiant smile curved plush lips, or so he thought. The red-haired Turk was left adrift, fleeting moments bearing down on his mind while he entertained the idea of stopping her with a kiss.

The clouds finally broke, a deluge of dirty water pouring down upon the scene. The brunette stood unblinking, while the water sleeked her calf length hair against pale features. His will to fight suddenly seemed to flee, his arm lowering the rod which one might have been surprised to find hadn't reacted poorly with the downpour. This was his second mistake. Her body moved with fluid grace, launching toward him, her boot providing a deafening blow to his chest. Lanky physique stumbled backward, the breath temporarily knocked from his lungs. In nothing short of a miracle, he managed to stay on his feet, though barely. Much needed oxygen was sucked harshly past parted lips as he fought to take a breath. The moment had passed and he stood before her, an enemy once again.

* * *

A short, imaginary piece of a moment Reno might have experienced during an encounter with Tifa toward the beginning of the game. This might just bloom into a story, if I feel inclined. I'm a little self-conscious about the writing, here. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Dark Skies

Note: I decided to turn the drabble into a full story. The time line will be explained as the story progresses, so as not to confuse anyone. The whole party happens to be back in Midgar during the timeline of the game and it's been a short time since the events of the first chapter. May be a little off from the actual storyline of the game, but enjoy!

* * *

Needless to say, that battle had been lost long ago. Lengthy limbs wrapped in the same blue fabric crossed at the ankle, his weight resting back on his palms as he rested against the small back of the bench. The slums had grown eerily quiet since the collapse of the seventh sector, and he was remotely aware of the fact that he caused this. His neck tipped back as he raised his face to the sky, peering up into the dark clouds as a single drop of rain kissed the then end of a red scar. The concrete smelled of rain, and it wouldn't have taken a meteorologist to predict that Midgar was in for yet another storm. As a second drop fell against his forehead, he drifted back in memory to see _her _again. She had that look in her eyes after she kicked the wind from him, a sense of achievement bursting within the burgundy depths. Why did he ever let her get away with that, anyhow? He hadn't put up much of a fight, for that matter. 

He rose from the bench with swiftness, coming onto his feet as he shoved twin fists into their hideaway made in his pockets. As his boots thudded against concrete, he entertained the idea that straying from his partners during a mission to intercept AVALANCHE probably wasn't the best idea. Turquoise slowly scanned the cement for something of interest as he continued down the walk, his intention to find Rude. Somewhere between the melody of his footfalls another's steps joined in the chorus, sending a jolt down his spine as he froze in his tracks. He listened closely as the thunder rolled above him, but once the sky's growl had ended, he heard the steps once again. Someone was approaching in the darkness, and he moved back against the bricks of a building, lying flush against the masonry. Haunting eyes narrowed, straining to see through the heavy mist and darkness the atmosphere had blessed him with. That was the moment she passed him, that familiar scent of lilies teasing his nose as it lingered in the air. She hadn't even noticed his form hidden against the wall, which on any other occasion would have suited him just fine. This time, however, he decided to make a scene.

Before she had gone too far, his arm reached outward, fingers encircling her small wrist and pulling her hard in the direction opposite of the one she'd been walking. An exaggerated gasp sounded as she became startled. Her lithe form came to rest inches away from him, and turquoise burned into burgundy as she met his gaze. She felt the urge to scream, but nothing came of it when she caught the lopsided smirk that teased his lips. She was reckless, wandering the streets alone after witnessing another of those moments between Cloud and Aerith. She thought it unjustified that she would meet her demise over such a simple thing. She stood motionless in his unrelenting grasp, heavy breaths falling from parted lips as the fringe of sable bangs caught in sooty lashes. What was he going to do to her? Perhaps he'd have his way with her before sending her into the Lifestream? She knew him only to be a ruthless assassin, a member of the very organization in which she found herself battling for all she had.

Just before she had the chance to conjure up any more bizarre fates he might decide upon, he pulled her with him as he hurried around the corner just right of him and into a dark alley way. Funny that she thought it dark, for it was lighter than the street they had just inhabited. A dim, strangely yellow light burned from a small sconce that settled against the brick building. There were no words to be exchanged as he pushed her against the bricks, one of the uneven corners cutting into her shoulder beneath his force. He was instructed to relieve Shin-Ra of the nuisance that was AVALANCHE, and that explicitly included this Tifa Lockhart. This order roamed his mind as he held the girl against the bricks, surprised by the fact that she wasn't struggling beneath his enclosure. Perhaps she hadn't the will to fight him, as he hadn't the will to fight her in that brief encounter. The grey clouds sent a flash of lightning over the sky, a crack of thunder following in the illumination. As he stared deeply into burgundy eyes, he found that familiarity stirring the same feeling he experienced in that battle. Droplets of rain began to fall slowly, one by one in a method which could be called mere drizzle. She watched his eyes soften, as the smirk faded from his lips. This much, she decided, needed to be questioned.

"W-what _are _you doing?" Her voice was soft, tickling his lips as she spoke. She looked like a doe caught in the crosshairs of a rifle.

He didn't answer her. This came as a disappointment, but she thought better of arguing with a man who was in a position to kill her. As she pondered his strange behaviour, she felt the press of soft lips against her own. Starless lashes fluttered as burgundy took the form of saucers, his weight crushing against her as his kiss came with full force. She sunk into his affections as his tongue teased her lips apart, leaving the faint taste of alcohol as it traced her mouth in exploration. The passion that bubbled up in her came as a shock, but the moment his actions fully registered in her mind, she immediately brought her hands to his chest, pushing against him with all her power. His lips ripped away from hers as he stumbled backward, breathing heavily with desire. Elbows bent as she reached up, grabbing the wrists connected to the hands which currently held her still against the wall. She pulled harshly against this thin portion of his arm, and he growled with the pain that shot up to his shoulders. His hands, however, did not release her as she assumed they would. His fingers moved further back, gripping around her shoulders like vices, eliciting a soft whisper of a scream from her. Brute force came into play as he whirled her around against the wall opposite them in the narrow alley, the thud of her back causing her to groan. She was absolutely right in her earlier assumption. He was certainly going to have his way with her before he killed her.

As she gave up struggling beneath him, the clouds gave up their battle to hold back the rain. The drops came faster, immediately turning to a full fledged downpour. Her hair took to her face as the moisture forced it down, and she watched his perky red bangs slick down under pressure from the rain. For a moment, she saw a glimmer within turquoise depths that simply spoke volumes. He hadn't the look of a killer, but the look of one whom was nearing the confession of a long kept secret. Any words she may have had were buried upon her lips when he brought his mouth crashing against her once again. His hand snuck beneath the soaking white fabric which she considered adequate for a shirt, leaving a wake of gooseflesh as he trailed fingers over her ribcage and up to her left breast. He groped against the fullness of her, a soft sigh failing to be heard between the mesh of lips. Adrenaline raced throughout her veins as he kissed her deeply, not an ounce of resistance falling between them as she became lost in his affection. Reno was well aware of what he was doing to her, his charm and the way he had mastered it could seduce even the most resistant of women. His training provided him the tools to use his given assets in ways he didn't even understand. Her body was in flames as he pressed himself against her, her mind in utter disbelief of what was happening. His hand slipped back out beneath the hem of her shirt, and suddenly he broke the kiss, leaving her panting against the wall. Her mind snapped back to reality once his lips left hers, and she struggled beneath him once again. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to break free, but was astonished when he simply let her go. She stood still against the wall, now free of his hands. A smile curved his lips as he brought his fingers to brush against her flushed cheeks. A chill raced through her spine when his fingers gingerly fell against her collarbone, but she was left with the pinching cold of the rain as he turned his back to her and disappeared into the darkness.

Her own fingers came against her lips, moist with rain and saliva. She traced her plush bottom lip for a moment, dwelling on the way his lips had felt when he kissed her only minutes ago. He hadn't said a word, but his actions told her a story. She had noticed the prologue of that story during their battle just a short week ago. She was enraged with grief for her friends and her home, but beyond her emotions, she found a comfort in his eyes. As the rain poured down that day, he looked as though he felt remorse for his actions. He seemed to display a faint need for her, and she felt absolutely wanted. Such a feeling warranted the swelling of her heart. Cloud had never paid attention to her the way he had in their two short encounters. She questioned the events that had transpired. He had every opportunity to kill her, yet he left her alive and well, with two kisses. This was a little more than confusing to her throbbing head, but as the rain bore down on her with a vengeance, she pushed off the brick wall and headed back down the darkened streets. She needed to get to the safe house quickly, before he changed his mind and came back to finish his duties. With a heavy mind, she trotted through the forming puddles, splashing down the road as quickly as her body would allow her to run.

Cloud and Aerith were huddled away in the corner, as Barret and Cid discussed strategy. Nanaki and Vincent were silent in the corner opposite the lovebirds while Yuffie plotted more ways to annoy the life from Vincent. When Tifa burst through the doors, sopping wet and dripping a puddle onto the floor beneath her, all eyes immediately came upon her. She glanced around feeling the pressure of seven stares, and Aerith was the first to speak up.

"What happened to you, Tifa?" She asked in that ever friendly tone of voice.

"Nothing, I went for a walk and got caught in the rain." Tifa kept her tone calm, so as not to draw any suspicion. She simply ignored them and went into one of the rooms where she proceeded to search out a towel to dry herself. Upon finding the terry cloth, she began to dry her neck first, remembering the way his fingers felt as they trailed down to her collar bone. A tingle shook her spine and she couldn't help but feel as if she needed to see him again.

-----------------

The hour had grown quite late when Reno appeared utterly drenched as he waltzed into the room where his three comrades had settled. All eyes found him when he laughed heartily at the looks they displayed. Rude even had a trace of an expression as he eyed the red head.

"Stayed out a little late." Reno broke the silence, earning a stern look from Elena.

"How nice. Did you actually accomplish anything out there?" She stared at him.

"Not a thing." He lied through his teeth. Not even a hint at what had actually happened, as he knew them to be human lie detectors. Once he satisfied their need to know what he had done, he slumped into a chair while Elena went to find him a towel. His mind easily drifted back over the affair he had just had with a supposed enemy. What would he do the next time they met in battle? He couldn't very well openly defy orders and throw down his position for a woman, no matter how he thought he felt about her. How did he feel, anyhow? Such was still a mystery. He hadn't figured that out, nor did he have any urge to do so. It seemed everything about her attracted him. Her temper, her style of battle, the way she moved when she attacked him. The way she had melted into his kiss and allowed him a glimpse of what she had to offer. There was so much about her that was desirable, but he pushed the thoughts away. He would only hurt himself when it came time to take her life. He simply shrugged off the feelings of discomfort as he awaited the next day. Even he could not predict where this new path would lead.

* * *

Another chapter down. It was a little short, but the next chapter will be lengthy. I didn't want to mix timelines too badly, as it will change for chapter three. This little event probably doesn't flow too perfectly with the events of the game, but isn't that what fanfic is all about? So I do hope that some of you have enjoyed the beginning of the story, I have far too many ideas for this one, so I'm sure I will be updating soon. Thanks for reading! And if you don't mind, please do drop by a review. I highly appreciate those ;) 


	3. Reunion

Timeline: The timeline of this chapter takes place during the events of Advent Children.

* * *

It was days such as this when the gloomy sky sent her thoughts drifting back to the fateful day when she had strayed away in the night. Once upon a dream, she would be back in the alley with _his_ lips against hers in the pouring rain. Sometimes the dream would turn to a nightmare, ending in blood and gore. Those were the nights she woke up sweating with the urge to cry. Just last night, the dream ended as it sometimes did when he gave her the attention she was starving for. The dreams were never in her understanding. _He_ was her enemy. His touch should have enraged her, and any dreams of him should have repulsed her. She awoke with mixed feelings, carrying through her day like a ghost. She was alone in the darkness of the newly rebuilt Seventh Heaven in the destroyed city aptly named Edge. So much had come to change since the Lifestream intervened. She still lived in a bar, but this was not the same Seventh Heaven that had been in the sector seven slums. Cloud lived with her, but he was currently missing, as was the usual for him. Marlene and her orphaned friend Denzel were also living with her, but they were upstairs. Marlene was tending to Denzel's mysterious malady. Tifa became lost in reverie while she scrubbed the dishes beneath the running faucet, wiping away invisible stains. 

The chorus of the telephone cut through the silence and she sighed, waiting as the phone rang incessantly. Whoever it was on the other end, they obviously weren't going to give up. "He's not here anymore..." She spoke to no one. With hesitance, she turned the water off and dried her hands. Slowly, she began to ascend the steps. On her way to the phone, she glanced in on Marlene, who was as she expected. She was hovering over Denzel who was mumbling about Cloud. Tifa thought back to the days when she cared for Cloud in such a way, but he was not accepting of such gestures as of late. Not that he ever really was to begin with. She continued into a small office where she picked up the telephone and held it to her ear.

She began with her usual chant, "Hello, Strife Delivery Service! You name it, we'll deliv..er…" Words trailed, dying upon her parted lips. The world around her faded, her mind numbed. When she had answered the phone, she had expected a delivery request. What she received sent chills crawling down her spine. _His _voice sounded on the other end of the line. That same voice she yearned to hear the night he cornered her. The same voice that chanted to her during battle. Blood rushed through her veins with the quickening of her pulse. She simply could not let him on to the fact that she knew exactly who he was, and that she'd been plagued by his memory. "May I ask who's calling?" She questioned, nonchalantly as she could.

"Reno, yo. Remember me?" He still spoke with that boyish charm. She laughed lightly, her smile audible in her voice. Covering the truth beneath the facade of cheer and laughter could be considered her specialty. This skill, if it could be considered such, was one thing she had mastered.

"Yeah, I remember you." _'How could I forget you?'_

"Good. Listen, we need to see Cloud here at Healin. There's a job for him." He sounded so calm. She wondered if he had forgotten the alley all together. Perhaps it was simply another way to torment her, to frighten her so she would be less formidable in battle.

"I'll let him know." She said cheerily, resisting the urge to question him.

"Thanks, yo." Two more words and he was gone. She held the phone to her ear until the dial tone began to sound. With a click, she returned the phone to the cradle where it rested. She stood in silence; he acted as though he didn't even know her. Then again, why should she expect anything different? He didn't_ really _know her at all. He knew her for a fleeting moment beneath the falling rain when passion ignited a longstanding memory. Little did she know, he was wondering if she had forgotten him.

She picked the phone back up and dialed out Cloud's cell. After four rings, his voicemail picked up. She waited for the beep, "You got a call from Reno, he's in Healin. Says he's got work for you. Cloud… how have you been?" She hung up after leaving the short message. She didn't much feel like dealing with Cloud's antisocial tendencies at the moment. She simply returned to the bar to wash the dishes in a robotic manner.

Some time later Tifa found herself with Marlene in Aerith's church. Marlene was desperate to find Cloud, and she rushed in before Tifa. Marlene was kneeling, and looking over the flowers when she noticed various belongings on the wooden planks of the floor.

"Does Cloud live here?" She asked in her girlish tone.

"I guess he does." Tifa said, inspecting some of the scenery. The two of them approached what appeared to be a small box turned to furniture. Marlene leaned against the box, peering curiously at the items on it.

"What's this?" She asked, in her high pitch. Tifa simply shook her head. She gave further investigation to the piece of cloth on the box, and Marlene picked it up with her face upward. "It's just like Denzel. Is Cloud sick?" So many questions.

"Why didn't he say something?" Tifa wanted to ask him, but she asked the air instead.

"Did he leave because he's sick?" Marlene was asking too many questions she didn't have the answers to.

"He just wants to fight alone…" She trailed off, and Marlene stood.

"Fight?" She sounded upset.

"No… I don't think that he would." Tifa thought aloud.

Moments later, she suggested they return home, but Marlene ran off as children do when they do not wish to follow the guidance of adults. She refused, she wasn't going without out Cloud and Tifa did her best to keep a sweet attitude toward the young girl, comforting her in a motherly fashion. Just as she thought she had Marlene convinced, the door swung open. The light penetrated and shone on the wooden planks, shining upon the room and the flowers. Slow steps started, marked by heavy thuds likely from boots similar to Clouds. Marlene ran toward the door in her excitement, but not far enough. Tifa caught her and protectively huddled her away while a strange man marked by silver hair and eerie green eyes approached with a predatory pace. He was spouting off about mother and playing. Tifa tried to ward him off, telling him no one was there, but he wouldn't be dissuaded. She sent Marlene to safety and a fight ensued.

Tifa had dealt heavy blows to this new enemy. If not for the immediate threat to a young child, she might have gloated over her victory. She hadn't lost her touch since the battles of old. After she was convinced she had finally put him under, Marlene came out of hiding with a shout of her name. Tifa was distracted by the ringing tune that played from beneath the fallen pews of the church where her adversary lay. Suddenly, the silver haired man exploded from beneath the rubble. He answered the phone, carrying on an odd conversation while Tifa watched with Marlene hiding behind her. His last words haunted her. _'I'll get the girl.'_ She wasn't going to let that happen.

He dealt her a hard couple of blows with his weapon, surging electricity through her and smashing down columns with her body. Tifa lost herself, falling into the bed of flowers with a hard thud and soft whimpers. She felt as though she was absolutely helpless to protect Marlene. So this is how it felt to be within inches of your own death. What was she thinking, she should have run when he was down. She wasn't ready to die, and she certainly did not want to die at the hands of a stranger surrounded by fear and lost hope. Where was Cloud? Afterall, hadn't he joined SOLDIER in part to protect her? To prove he was capable of protecting her? Where was he now? He'd let her down so much the past year, she hadn't a glimmer of hope left in him. Perhaps just a spot, but it was hidden deep within her heart now that she faced her demise. Just as she thought this man would finish her, a blue ball of materia thumped against his head. Marlene had thrown it at him. He dropped Tifa hard against the flowers and she struggled to get up, but failed miserably. The leather clad man approached Marlene as a predator stalking it's prey. Her last words of consciousness were painful as they tore from her throat.

"Just run!" And she faded out into the darkness that consumed her.

----x----

Reno and Rude had been out searching for some time when they came upon the church. Rufus had wanted Cloud to hear him out one more time, especially now that Elena and Tseng had been harmed. This church had been significant in the past. They sought out the Ancient there a time or two. Reno wanted nothing to do with the old building, frankly. It disgusted him for some reason unbeknownst even to his subconscious. Despite his inner ranting, Rude urged Reno to enter through the double doors; the decaying wood alone was enough to put him off. They wandered into the fallen church, noticing the destruction of columns and pews throughout the abandoned building. Reno did not remember them being quite so torn up in the past. The stench of decay ran deep through the veins of the building. His eyes wandered the scenery until they fell upon a bed of flowers still wildly alive beneath the illumination of the sunlight that cascaded through stained glass. There, amidst the flowers and glowing beneath the light, he saw _her_. She was lying listless on the ground, her sable hair spread out beneath her head, and from the distance her chest did not appear to be moving the way a breathing person's should. Panic inflicted terror upon his soul as his mind wrenched with his stomach. He looked to his partner, who was already moving toward the flowers.

"He's no use to us like this." Rude grunted, bending down to feel for a pulse on Cloud's neck. The man had a point, Cloud would serve no purpose dead or rendered otherwise incapable. Rude nodded, and Reno came beside him, carefully moving Tifa's hair away from her face, pressing two fingers against her neck. Soft pressure allowed him to feel the beat of her heart beneath smooth skin. He sighed and glanced at Rude.

"Which one do you want?" He grinned. Rude moved over to the dark haired girl, and Reno stood back as the bald Turk cradled Tifa until he could pick her up._ 'What a surprise!' _Reno wanted to laugh. He knew of Rude's crush on Tifa. What would he think if he knew that Reno had been the one to kiss her all those years ago? Rude didn't strike him as the sort to be distraught over lost love. And this wasn't quite love to begin with. Rude grew impatient with Tifa in his arms, he glanced sidelong at Reno, who was struggling like a child trying to pick up Cloud. Finally Reno got to his feet, and he followed Rude toward the doors they had just entered only moments ago.

Just down the way, Reno released a frustrated breath as a red strand fell in his face for the thousandth time. He readjusted Cloud none too gently as he finally plopped him down on a near standing bench. "He's fuckin' heavy, yo… I need a sec." He growled. Really, he just didn't feel like carrying the man anymore.

Rude was larger than Reno, and likely just a bit stronger. He walked without words, bringing Tifa toward Reno, who straightened from a hunched position. In seconds, the martial artist was gently transferred to his arms. The taller man went about lifting the unconscious blonde from the bench where he lay. Reno was reminded of the crush Rude held on Tifa, figuring that he had only been so gentle with her because of that little fact, for he was not as kind to Cloud.

When they returned to Seventh Heaven, they climbed the steps with caution as not to bang any body parts against the narrow walls. Pushing past a random door, Rude found the bed closest in the room and lowered his arms, allowing Cloud to thump onto the mattress stomach up.

Reno chuckled, "I told you he was a bitch to carry." And he gently laid Tifa in the second bed. Allowing the two a little rest, Rude and Reno took positions by the door.

----x----

When Tifa first began the process of waking up, she realized that she was in darkness. Upon this recognition, she jolted with a gasp. Cloud was near the window, pale skin glowing beneath the eerie moonlight. She knew she was safe.

"Reno and Rude are out looking." He said monotonously.

Tifa paused, looking him over for a moment. "You have Geostigma, don't you?" She watched him sit on the bed opposite her. "You're going to give up and die, is that it?" Her eyes were harshly upon him. He said nothing, and she turned on the mattress to wrap her arms around her knees. "So it is…" She trailed.

It took Cloud a moment to speak, "There's no cure."

"Yeah… but, that's not stopping Denzel, is it?" She argued. Another shift in positions as she faced him excitedly. "Don't give up, let's fight it together! We can help each other, I know we can." _'False hope…' _Her excitement faded quickly."I guess that only works for… real families."

"Tifa…" He lowered his head, "I'm not fit to help anyone." He was drowning in the past and she knew it. Though she wanted to be hopeful, she had seen this path before. It was an endless cycle for him. "Not my family, not my friends… nobody." His eyes studied the floor.

Tifa burst out with a strange cliché saying and Cloud blinked, witless. She repeated the phrase, but before she could explain anything, _his_ familiar voice came from the background.

"I think she wants you to move on, man." He was raising his chin arrogantly. How he understood exactly what she was trying to convey, she did not know. All she could think about now, was Marlene.

"Did you find them?" She hurriedly asked, hope and worry evident in her voice.

"No, only a witness. Kadaj's gang took the kids." Reno informed her. It was the only time aside from the phone call that they'd had something resembling a non-confrontational conversation. Time was not a luxury she had for the moment and though conversation would lead her to the answers she wanted, she was more concerned with Marlene and Denzel.

The rest of the conversation went without Tifa's notice. She cared, but she couldn't listen. If these other men were anything like the one that attacked her, it sickened her to think of what might be happening to Marlene and Denzel. Not to mention all of the innocent lives that were brought along to the Forgotten City. These three men were twisted, and it wrenched her stomach.

"Go." Cloud said, causing a skeptical look from Tifa. He walked, aimlessly. "I have to talk to Rufus." His voice was so cold as it sunk into Tifa's ear. She had enough.

"Stop running!" Her voice lifted, "I know. Even if you find the kids, you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never unhappen, that scares you, doesn't it? But you need to think about now. Really take it in." Her hand hit the bed, Rude and Reno were shifting uncomfortably at the door. Reno was as annoyed with Cloud as was humanly possible. "Look at you; you think you've got it so damn hard! Well, you hate being alone so let people in. Sure you might not answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it away, either." A delicate huff flew from her lips.

Reno had never heard her rant that way. It was clear that she was annoyed, and he felt a pang of guilt that he wasn't doing much to ease the situation. "You go," He addressed Cloud. "The base is all yours." He said, slyly. With that, he waited beyond the doors.

"He's so blind. I can't believe it." Reno grumbled.

"No kidding." Rude spoke quietly.

Cloud burst through the doors and past the two, ignoring the blatant glares he received. His boots thudded harshly against the wooden stairs as he descended with a swift pace. A moment later, the door slammed against the jamb. Fenrir roared just outside and he disappeared into the night with the fading sound of the engine.

Cautiously, Reno peered around the corner at Tifa, who was sitting on the bed with her hands in her lap. She was shaking her head, when she caught sight of red hair. Pools of deep burgundy rose, meeting with irises of turquoise as he stood silently in the dim room, her gaze holding his for fleeting moments. Tears were threatening to spill, but she was not going to break in front of him. She was never going to break over Cloud again, she promised herself. His decision was becoming clear to her. If he was going to choose a memory, so be it. However, accepting this wasn't as simple as she seemed to think it was in that moment.

His shoes thumped slowly as she felt him draw near, her eyes averted to the floor. The journey ended, and he was before her. When his fingers fell beneath her chin, memories flooded her mind for the nth time in the past days. His touch had not changed, still warm and familiar. The sort of touch that whispered sweet nothings that went straight to the heart. Not a distant touch that desired to fall on someone else. A touch that came on precisely the intended person. She swam in the emotions that came with the idea of someone touching her because she was the object of their affections. Not because she was second best, not at all. Despite the warmth, she jerked her chin away. _'What are you thinking, Lockhart? He's toying with you. You know that much, at least.'_ Her eyes fell on the window sill, staring through the sheen of moisture that burned her eyes. His shoulders rose and fell in disappointment, he turned upon his heels and left her too the dark. To the thoughts that crowded her head. The silence was interrupted when the sky rumbled, the thunder echoed through the canyons of her mind. So many emotions and strange feelings, she hadn't yet found a place for each one. Her indecisive nature would be the death of her; she swore this every time she came upon a difficult decision to be made. When it came to the world around her, she was adept at solving problems. When it came to her own issues, she was useless in any sense of speed. The rain began to pelt the window with soft drops, and a flash of lightning illuminated the room for fleeting seconds. She wished to disappear, to run and never be found. Tifa wouldn't be won so easily.

----x----

The next couple of days proved to be challenging. She watched friends and enemies alike battle evil, and though not in exact harmony, it was the greatest feat she had come to see since the events of the Meteor.As anticipated, the three silver haired men were defeated and peace seemed to be just on the horizon. Life was beginning to resemble a routine once again, with chaos behind serving to add to the history of the Planet. For yet another time, the world was saved. This time, the sacrifice was much less. Of course, that depended on how the situation was viewed.

Tifa grabbed an old coat as she headed toward the door. There were errands to run, the kids would want some sort of celebratory dinner. Maybe not just the kids, maybe the whole group would actually come to Seventh Heaven the night after their victory. She knew that Cid, Yuffie, Vincent and Nanaki were still around. She was out the door when she noticed Barret just outside with Marlene and Denzel, and Tifa watched them for a moment with a soft smile. The faint smell of wet earth drifted past her nostrils, but for now the rains had ceased.

"I'm going to head over to the market to get some things for tonight. Can I get you guys anything special?" Tifa broke their playful banter with her sweet question.

Marlene looked up with excited brown eyes, "Ice cream!" She shouted.

"With chocolate sauce to make sundaes!" Denzel added.

"Okay, but you'll have to eat dinner before you get any of that." She sounded motherly, with a stern look to be sure the children understood. "What about you, Barret?"

"Nah, I'll eat whatever ya' make." He answered.

Tifa nodded and they all returned to their games as she headed down the road a ways. It was actually nice enough to walk today; perhaps Aerith was behind the pleasant atmosphere. She cast her eyes to the sky with a knowing smile, though her steps did not end. Due to her lack of attention, she found herself tripping over a large crack in the cement, which she reminded herself to thank the destruction for. She wobbled and began to fall forward with a soft groan, bracing herself so she could land against her hands. Her hands never found the ground. Before she could meet the concrete, two arms wrapped her waist and pulled her up. She glanced down at the hands which came together near her navel, and as she regained her footing, she whirled around to thank her savior.

"You should be more careful, Lockhart." The sarcasm came forth before she could voice a word. She was staring into the brilliance of aquamarine, a warm flush in her cheeks when she realized her nose was inches from his. The corner of his mouth tugged up, forming a lopsided grin. For a moment, his fingers danced upon her flesh. Her thoughts strayed and she fell into silence. Reno studied her in this brief opportunity. He was not oblivious to the reason her response came so delayed.

"I guess so." She muttered, finally keen to the fact that his arms were still tightly around her. "I think I've got my balance now, do you mind?" She gestured toward his arms. He hesitated a couple of seconds, but disentangled from her. "Sorry about that."

"No worries, yo. It's been a long couple of days." His grin grew larger, "Even had some kid stick his palm up my nose."

She laughed, "You were saving children?" The act seemed uncharacteristic, but then she had underestimated him on more than one occasion.

"Oh, yeah. Couldn't just let that monster to 'em." He was playing it up, arrogantly.

"How sweet." She smiled and he nodded. "Hey listen, I'm grateful that you brought Cloud and I home… and you really helped fight off Kadaj and his... brothers. I wanted to thank you."

"Forget about it. All in a day's work." He chuckled. That was far from the truth. Prior to recent times, a day's work might have involved killing a child or two if they were in the way. In fact, he wondered if she'd forgotten about all the children he'd likely killed when he brought the plate down on sector seven. Hey, if she forgot that small detail, he wasn't about to remind her.

"No, really. You found Marlene and Denzel and helped get Cloud out there to bring them home." She really was grateful for this small bit of help. Though she hadn't come to fully forgive the red head for all his sins, she temporarily learned to put them aside. "We're having a celebration later at Seventh Heaven. I'm hoping everyone will turn out. I'd be happy to have you and Rude as guests since you both helped so much. You can bring Elena and Tseng if you like, even Rufus. You all helped win this victory, so you deserve some credit, too." Her offer was extended with sincerity and a lovely smile.

He was skeptical of the offer, but Tifa wasn't the scheming type. He nodded, "Maybe I will."

"Maybe? I'm cooking!" She tried to tempt him.

"Okay, we'll be there." He gave her a flirtatious wink.

"Great! See you later, then. I have to get to the market to get some supplies." Her knees felt as if they were on the verge of buckling when he winked with that smirk, he was truly gorgeous in every way. His eyes swallowed her whole, and she knew she needed to escape. A simple nod was given and she turned to continue her path to the market.

"Hey," He called after her, "I trust that you'll have plenty of booze, right? Cause… you know me." His arms gestured out to either side of him and he flashed a suave smile, the first time she'd actually seen his teeth involved in any sort of expression.

"Sure, Reno." She sighed. It was going to be a long evening. A very long evening, indeed.

* * *

So ends chapter three. This was a bit of a filler, to cover a lot of the events leading up to the so called truce between Reno and Tifa. In my opinion, covering such is necessary to create a realistic basis for their involvement. I tried to follow Advent Children as best as I could, with a few twists and more insight to emotion. I do hope this was enjoyable. The next chapter will be quite interesting now that the mood is set. Thanks for reading! And please do review :) 


	4. Whisper

_Plenty of booze? Please._ Tifa was planning the party in the bar which she owned. Wouldn't it be obvious that there would be plenty of booze?

Time seemed to have betrayed her, and she made it downstairs just in time to see the first of the guests trail in. Tifa surveyed the room; just to be sure she hadn't missed anything. The décor was simple; however, the trays of food were anything but. Several elaborate platters were set around the bar counter, displaying an array of treats and appetizers. The main course was heating in the kitchen; the chocolate cake in the freezer to be sure the mint ice cream within didn't melt. The bar would be closed to the public for tonight, the last thing she needed was a drunkard interrupting all their fun.

Cid and Yuffie had wandered in engaged in some competition to see who could give the cleverest nickname to the rest of their friends, and Tifa caught the tail end of a name she thought must have been for Cloud. She greeted them and shuffled into the kitchen to tend to the dinner.

When Tifa finally emerged from the kitchen, the room was filled with familiar faces. Barret was entertaining Denzel and Marlene in the corner while Cid teased over the glass of whiskey in his hand. Yuffie had taken to Nanaki, apparently fixing a few unruly hairs on his back. Vincent and Cloud shared a terrifically silent conversation on the opposite side of the room, but she felt dismayed when she didn't find her former enemies. _What a strange feeling. _

"Tifa, Tifa!" Marlene called as she bounded toward Tifa with a beaming smile, successfully distracting her from her thoughts.

Marlene didn't give Tifa much of a chance to speak as she flung her arms out, "Wanna see the magic trick daddy showed me how to do?" She asked, her innocent voice carrying over the bar and attracting Yuffie's gaze.

"Sure, sweetie," Tifa answered.

Marlene began her simple magic trick which consisted of making a miniscule figurine disappear. Just as she finished the trick, Tifa swept the little girl into her arms and spun her once with a jubilant smile, "That was great, Marlene!"

As Tifa displayed her affections for Marlene, the jingle on the bar room door chimed the arrival of the unexpected guests. All eyes focused upon the redheaded Turk who first entered the room, followed by Elena and Rude. Tifa felt a wave of most uncomfortable air as Cid glared toward the approaching three. Barret also looked none too pleased with the sight, but no one else seemed to mind. She figured it'd be those two, if anyone one were to mind and she had predicted their reactions perfectly. Yuffie simply yelled a hyper greeting toward the suit clad guests.

"Heya, Turkeys!" she shouted, waving her hand toward them.

"Yuffie," Reno greeted, a smirk in place as he claimed a chair near the group. Elena and Rude merely nodded and seated themselves near Reno.

"What're they doing here?" Marlene asked quietly, directing her gaze toward Tifa as she sat in the woman's arms.

"They're our friends, Marlene. They're here because they helped us when the bad men came," Tifa explained. Friends might have been a stretch, but the girl would never know. Marlene, in all her innocence, accepted the explanation as undoubted truth and wiggled down from Tifa's arms.

Marlene made her way to the display of snacks and hoisted a tray of cookies up in her short arms. With the tray situated, she played waitress and delivered the treats to the table where Reno, Elena and Rude sat. The tray found a home at the center of the table and Marlene beamed a girlish smile.

"Thank you for helping Tifa," the little girl said.

As Reno swiped one of the cookies, Tifa noticed Barret practically fuming and intercepted his stare with a smile. "Barret, they really did help. A second chance won't hurt, you know," Tifa whispered, watching the big man squirm in his chair, but sigh relief as Marlene returned to play with Denzel.

"It will if they go killin' someone," he retorted quietly, keeping his voice from reaching the kids.

"Now, Barret… Shin-Ra doesn't possess half the power it once did. Rufus claims he's repenting for everything that happened. It wasn't entirely their fault, either, you know. Besides, we're just as guilty of using violence to prove points. Does blowing reactors ring a bell?" Her voice faltered in the whispered tone, but she remained smiling.

"I s'pose you're right, Tif'," Barret grumbled, peering at the Turks with a distinct lack of emotion.

"That's my Barret," Tifa said, sneaking a quick pat on the shoulder for her father-figure. Her gaze fell on Cid; he would be far less convinced by her logical argument. _Next best thing? _She made her way to the bar and grabbed a near-full bottle of her best whisky, bringing the black label bottle to Cid's table where she let it dangle in front of his eyes.

Cobalt irises shot up at the bottle and a crooked grin immediately formed, the bottle claimed by calloused hands. "Why, thank you very fuckin' much, Tif'," Cid said.

"Of course, now be nice," Tifa pleaded, but the whiskey would have him calm as a lamb by the time he downed several ounces. She always thought it funny that alcohol, aside from Tequila, brought Cid to a cool demeanor. Usually, alcohol brought the opposite out of men. Though if one really squared logic, those men were most calm before the alcohol and Cid was a busy body with a temper. It made sense that he would be calm while they took on his sober persona.

Putting out fires was a skill Tifa happened to be quite grateful for. Many struggled to mend fences and maintain a happy face, but Tifa did this effortlessly. Along side the skill to tame fires, she could also start them quite well. Reno ought to know that for a fact. _Speaking of Reno_, Tifa finally turned her attention to the redhead across the room. A smile graced her pretty face as she caught his eyes, her nose crinkled slightly in the expression. She sauntered carelessly toward their table, and upon arrival set a hand upon the surface and leaned lazily.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" she asked, keeping her focus on Reno.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, keeping a sly grin present. "Vodka, on the rocks."

"All right, and the two of you?" Tifa gestured her attention to Elena and Rude.

"I'll take a beer," Rude answered.

"A glass of wine will do," Elena followed.

"Comin' right up." Tifa turned away from the table and headed back to the bar to work on the drink order, though tonight there would be no bill.

With her hands full, Tifa skirted through her friends and brought the freshly made drinks over to the table. Each found a home on the table and Tifa boldly scooted out a chair and seated herself beside Reno. She could practically feel eyes burning into her back, and by the telltale grin on Reno's lips, he was enjoying all the negative attention.

"Your friends don't look too happy," the redhead pointed out the obvious.

"They'll get over it," she countered, brushing her hair away from her face with two stiffened fingers.

"What's with the nicey-nice attitude?" Elena questioned, though her tone was less than threatening.

"I told you, 'Laney, they're glad we helped out," Reno answered the question, though Elena's gaze fell only on Tifa.

"That's true. I figured you all deserved a little thanks," Tifa furthered.

"Well, in that case, thank you," Elena answered, tipping her glass toward Tifa before taking a dignified sip. Elena always held her manners, despite her loose tongue and impetuous personality.

"No thanks necessary," Tifa replied.

Across the room, Cloud leaned against the wall with his focus on his former enemies and Tifa with a cold stare. Tilting his head, he directed a quiet whisper to Vincent, "Why do you think she's doing this?"

Vincent brought his crimson gaze over the blonde, "She's Tifa," he stated. This much, Cloud knew. Tifa was always friendly and forever paying favors to people who happened to help her in some way or another. "She likes to thank even those who may not fully deserve it. Do not worry, Cloud. She places her trust wisely, and if there's anything to fret over… she'll let you know," Vincent continued monotonously. Neither he nor Cloud spoke much, but when they were around one another they somehow expanded their speech. A fair amount of comfort had bonded between them, and they held a relationship that created Vincent as somewhat of a mentor.

"You're right, but I still don't care for it. I don't think I trust Rufus, and those three are loyal." Cloud shook his head as if to show disapproval.

"Then you will know what to do," Vincent replied, leaning further against the wall and crossing his arms over the expanse of his chest.

Tifa could see Cloud and Vincent through her peripheral vision, due to the way her chair was situated, but she'd let their obvious whispers go unnoticed. "So, what will you all be doing now?" Tifa asked, attempting to make small talk.

"Top secret," Reno joked, smiling widely.

"Actually, we're pretty much the same," Elena added, unnecessarily.

"The _same_?" Tifa questioned, the thought proving a bit unnerving. Same would have meant that assassination, espionage and calculated terror would all be fair play. Precisely what Barret was fretting over on the other side of the room.

"To an extent." Rude corrected. Cleaning up Elena's spills of information was usually his job. The answer was closed enough to provoke no further questioning by anyone with half the sense that he supposed Tifa had, yet it managed to keep the truth discreet.

"Well, I hope you'll work for the greater good of the Planet, rather than against it." Tifa made her thoughts clear and concise. Reno nearly cringed at the idea. The games they had gotten to play before the apocalypse were quite entertaining, and he favored the old ways of business to this new agenda Rufus carried. Even he had no idea whether Rufus was sincere in his statements about righting the Planet and rebuilding the cities of the world.

"The greater good…" _depending on what you consider good, _Reno smirked.

"Well I—" Tifa began, but was interrupted by Marlene tugging feverishly at her arm.

"Tifa, I'm starving!" Marlene let out, tightening her tiny fingers around Tifa's skin.

"Okay, I'll get dinner out then," Tifa replied, dropping the conversation to head into the kitchen with Marlene in tow.

Reno pondered the oddity of the way Tifa fawned over the little brown haired girl, almost as if the child was her own. A virtue he commended, but would never willingly affirm to such admiration. She was surely admirable, if there were any way to attribute words to all of her excellence. _Just where in hell did all this come from?_ He slammed a gulp of vodka back and watched Tifa and Marlene carry a platter and bowl from the kitchen, placing the food at the once empty center of the table. The aroma that soon drifted over was something like the scents he usually sampled at those fancy restaurants Rufus liked to frequent back in the _glory_ _days_.

The night wore on with trivial activities and several more glasses of vodka, before Elena and Rude escaped, leaving Reno rather bored. Not that he expected Cloud or many of the others to be very interesting. Vincent was Cloud in a darker, older form that managed to sustain a higher intelligence than most beings. Nanaki's babble was far more serious than Reno might have liked on a night like this. Yuffie was humorous in that ditzy sort of teenager way, but Barret was the polar opposite as he watched over Denzel and Marlene. Cid, however, interested Reno when he sauntered drunkenly to the table and plopped down where Tifa had been sitting earlier. The lopsided smile he wore gave insight to the fact that he wasn't coming over to do any Turk bashing. Reno suspected that the pilot might have, in fact, been about as bored as he was.

"You look as bored as I fuckin' feel," Cid babbled, his speech pronounced indistinctly under the influence of the whiskey that tainted the air between them.

"This place could use a few more drunks, maybe a stripper or two," Reno added, finishing his sixth glass of Vodka and feeling a little over served considering the generous amount of clear liquid that inhabited each glass.

"No shit. If those goody-two-shoe girls would get some liquor in their systems, I bet they'd loosen up," Cid grinned toothily. Reno let his gaze wander over to Tifa, appreciating the curves of her slender stomach as she stretched absently.

"That'd be nice," Reno mused, fond of the idea as his eyes slid higher up her form. The kind of night he was used to clashed with this sort of night, not near as tame as the bar happened to be.

"You're fondling her with your eyes, ass," Cid chuckled, knocking an elbow against the table with a curse. Apparently, he wasn't protective of Tifa, a staunch contradiction to his comrades.

"Too bad it's only my eyes," Reno grunted, joining Cid in the masculine chorus of laughter. His mind flashed over an image of two old, perverted drunks checking out women at a run down bar, likely what he and Cid would look like if they remained this way into old age.

"'Wonder if she's any good… she's as innocent as they come," Cid mumbled, making assumptions off her outward appearance and mannerisms. Normally, he wouldn't be so much like the image Reno imagined, but alcohol made him calm and nasty. An odd combination that proved entertaining so long as his corrupt side stayed subdued when unsuspecting women were present.

"You'd be surprised," Reno trailed the word 'surprised' in a long descent, instantly regretting the statement.

"The fuck? You been sneaking over here when Spike's not around?" Cid questioned with an incredulous expression.

"… no… but now that you mention it," Reno played the idea in his mind, grinning deviously.

"Maybe not… but you're keeping somethin'," Cid pressed the matter, eyeing Reno suspiciously.

How was it that the drunk could read expressions so well? "I might have kissed her… a long time ago," Reno made the confession, cocky as ever with a raised brow. Cid sculpted an 'O' with his mouth, shocked by the news through his stupor.

"Ya' what? Fuck holy… that's a surprise," Cid commented.

"I said you'd be surprised, yo," Reno waggled his brows and laughed along with Cid.

Tifa watched the pilot and Turk with curiosity, before deciding to interrupt their laughter and drunken chit-chat. "What's so funny, boys?" she asked, perching her hands against her hips.

"I ought'a leave the two of you alone," Cid snickered, nearly toppling as he rose to his feet and wandered back over near Cloud and Vincent.

"What was _that_ all about?" Tifa questioned, quite intrigued by whatever Reno said to cause such a reaction in Cid.

"He's drunk," Reno concluded.

"You don't say?" Tifa giggled, idly moving a bit closer.

"I need to tell you a secret…" Reno whispered, drawing her in until she was bent at the midsection, her ear near his mouth.

He eyed the two blondes opposite him in the room, and began to mumble through the curtain of dark silk that hung limp beside Tifa's face. "He knows," were the only words Reno whispered before scooting back in his chair and peering curiously while her head turned and her eyes met his.

"He knows what?" Tifa asked, figuring this was some sort of spiel Reno thought up in his scheming mind.

"That I've… tasted you," the words slipped through his lips in a smooth, sensuous tone that rocked her nerves. The word choice immediately gave a faint pink glow to her cheeks as her eyes widened, in shock, horror or pleasant surprise, he didn't know. He simply watched a myriad of expressions form over her face in fleeting seconds. "Have you forgotten?" Again, his words stole her breath.

"I… thought you did," she uttered the sentence as though glass rose in her throat with each syllable.

"I've tried," he whispered, nearing her face until the tickle of his vodka tainted breath brushed her lips. Before she could respond, he stood from the chair and spoke loudly, "'Laney will be pissed if I miss my curfew."

Any words Tifa thought to say froze on her dry tongue, fearing any sort of reaction he might have. A simple nod was all she could muster, along with "Good night."

"You know where to find me," he directed the whisper to her, assuring that no one else heard the exchange as he slid a thin piece of paper onto the table beneath some gil to provoke the idea that he was repaying a sliver of the cost she fronted for his alcoholic habits. With that, he strode out the door into the night leaving a rather befuddled Tifa.

She quickly swiped the gil and paper from the table, nervous that someone might spot it, and hid the items away in a pocket. Instantly, she cursed herself for not being angry with Reno for spilling such information to the likes of Cid. While he was least protective over her out of the men, he was decent friends with Cloud and might divulge such information in his rapport.

Damage control was the next thing on her mind as she quickly made for Cid and Cloud, keen to the fact that Cloud was staring at her with little emotion. _A good sign. _A smile was given as she looped an arm through Cid's, leading him away mid-conversation. He was mumbling something about airships when he simply dropped, tugging hard against her arm. Her breath hitched as she glanced down to the puddle of Cid at her feet, rolling her eyes and nearly laughing at the sight.

"Barret?" she called over her sloped shoulder, wriggling her limb loose from Cid's death grip.

"Got it," he called, moving from his seat to assist in bringing Cid to a couch in the makeshift living room adjacent to the bar room where he dumped the unconscious blonde onto the cushions while Tifa found an extra blanket and flipped it over the length of the couch.

"I guess giving him the entire bottle was a bad idea," she laughed, watching Barret shake his head and flee the scene to scurry Marlene and Denzel off to bed.

Tifa figured most everyone would be staying the night, as each eventually found a spot to curl up and pass out from the evening. Vincent was the only soul to wander off into the dark abyss Edge became at night. As she climbed the stairs, Tifa felt a yawn bubble up and stifled the action with a balled hand.

"Interesting night," came a nonchalant voice.

Tifa nearly fled her skin, startled by the sudden voice. At the top of the stairs, she found two familiar boots and hesitantly discovered the blonde who wore them. "You could say that," she nodded in agreement, finishing her ascent of the stairs and pausing a foot away to gaze into Mako infused blue.

Cloud said nothing, simply stared with that uncaring gaze as he sized her up. She felt hot beneath his suspicious eyes, and immediately came to the conclusion that she hadn't yanked Cid away in time. The slender form pivoted into the shadows and disappeared into a room he'd claimed when they moved in. A sigh blew through Tifa's lips while her heart sunk into her stomach. _He must know._

A pang of remorse caused her stomach to flip as she closed her bedroom door. She sat on the plush edge of the mattress, feeling the paper flex in her pocket where it had all but burned a hole. The card was pulled from her pocket, the words examined carefully. He'd hand written a telephone number and a small note. She traced the letters with her eyes, marveling at the neatness of the capitalized words. She had expected chicken scratch like most men, but his writing was perfectly formed as if he'd practiced the note several times.

Tifa sighed yet again and set the card on her dresser along with the gil. Her clothes met a quick demise, save for her undershirt and panties, as she flicked the light off and climbed into her modest bed. In the darkness, she felt a growing curiosity while gazing out at the ethereal glow of the moon.

Sleep simply eluded her as she lay in silence. She tossed and turned for what seemed an eternity, returning to gaze out the window every now and then as if expecting someone to appear beyond the pane of glass. Try as she might, she simply couldn't pry her mind from the card sitting on her dresser. Did he mean _tonight_? That would be preposterous. She barely knew him, and he was beckoning her to late night meetings? _Simply insane_, she thought as she began to fathom what he might have in mind for such a meeting.

There was a decision to be made, and she was willing herself to make it post-haste.

* * *

So ends chapter four of _The Aethereality of You_. Another semi-uneventful chapter, but the events will add to the bigger picture, if you know what I mean. I like the idea of Cid and Reno forming a distant friendship. Perhaps Cid will be an ally, perhaps not. I am still deciding. Will Tifa meet Reno in this mystery of intentions? What do you think should happen? I'd love input, as I am writing this not only for myself, but for the readers :) Please feel free to share ideas, as I am open to adjusting my predetermined plot. (It's more fun to add twists anyhow!) Sooo, review! And thanks to those who have done so already. You are my _inspiration_ -Cheesy grin- 


	5. Subtext

Precisely when she thought sleep might take her and relieve her of the awful tugging at her mind, a clattering came outside the window. Lids sprang open, burgundy peering into the darkness of her room. A quick glance toward the window provided no comfort, and so she moved from the bed and peeked just over the sill into the streets bathed in moonlight. Not a soul occupied the space which she could see, but she was not content to assume that no one had been responsible for the noise that so rudely stole her one chance at sleep. It seemed her decision would have to be made, after all.

Tifa shivered in the coolness of the room, surprised at the change in temperature from the time she'd climbed in bed to the present. She reached across the dresser for a sweater strewn across the wooden surface and pulled the garment toward her, while the note card fluttered to the floor disturbed by the movement. All but glaring at the frail piece of paper, she pulled the plush sweater on and bent down to pluck the card from the floor. Again, she observed the writing that slanted across the face. The idea of meeting Reno in the middle of the night seemed rather alluring, and she hated herself for thinking so. A true battle of morals would be necessary in the morning, but for now, whether by lack of sleep or abundance of curiosity, she wanted to go to him.

Rather than wake the house by finding the cordless from the office, Tifa used her wireless phone to dial the number on the card. At the sound of the first ring, she considered hanging up. The second ring caused her to bite her lip in anticipation. On the third, she nearly found herself begging Gaia to make him pick up. The fourth began, but was interrupted.

"_Hello_?" The soft sound of his confident voice choked her up, as if she had suddenly forgotten how to speak.

Daggers pierced her larynx, but she managed a muffled "Reno?"

"_You got it. And I don't suppose this is Tifa?_" he said, and she could hear his grin.

"I… where, exactly, did you want me to meet you?" she asked, glancing at the note where only the number and a simple, '_If you haven't forgotten_' stared back at her.

"_The memorial_," he inserted. It all made sense now. How easily he played with words! A double meaning sat in the text of his note. If you haven't forgotten pointed clearly to what happened between them, but also pointed to the memorial. She thought he might have hidden his intentions incase someone happened to find the note. The affair seemed forbidden and exhilarating, as it had so long ago in the darkened alley.

"Just wanted to be sure," she laughed nervously, covering her lapse of intelligence.

"_Ya never know when it comes to me_," he joked, though she could hear the tones of half-hearted seriousness. Unpredictable was a gross understatement when it came to Reno.

"Well, should I leave now?" she asked, feeling the butterflies agitate in her stomach.

"_You should_," he replied, the grin more evident in his speech.

Tifa nearly called it off, but instead said, "See you in a few."

The phone disengaged when he hung up on the other end, and she set it on the dresser. The lamp at the edge provided little light, but she was too nervous to switch on the ceiling light. Rather than take the time to redress in her usual attire, Tifa pulled a pair of black velour pants on and tied them at the waist. The legs were far too large for her slender limbs, but the comfort was unrivaled by anything else in her closet. Besides, she wasn't going to make it look as if she'd spent hours getting ready to see him. The charcoal v-neck sweater matched well enough, and so she left it on over the white tank she'd worn to bed. A glance in the mirror endorsed her suspicions that her hair was disheveled, but she only felt the need to tuck it hastily behind her ears before clicking off the lamp.

Sneaking past Cloud's door made her nerves flare until she thought she might freeze in her steps. Of course, she had fully prepared herself an excuse as to why she was loitering in the halls at such an hour. But if Cloud knew what she suspected he knew… such an excuse would only bring more suspicion. The idea that she would go to one of his former enemies for what he could not provide her would surely drive him insane, and she almost found pleasure in that thought. _Almost_.

Carefully guided steps took her down the stairs with little but a squeak from a loose board. She let out a breath she'd been holding for some time upon reaching the landing. For a moment, she imagined a light clicking on from the living room and Cloud sitting in the recliner with a distasteful look upon his face, like a father watching his daughter sneak out. What was she thinking?

Everyone must have decided to sleep in the living room or upstairs, as she found no sleeping bodies strewn around the main room of the bar. A fact she was grateful for. Once outside the doors of Seventh Heaven, she was glad she'd chosen to wear the sweater. The chilled night air nipped at her skin, while the silence tore apart her resolve. The quiet times were worst. If there happened to be noise, she would focus on that noise and find things to occupy her mind. Without such a distraction, she found only thoughts of what waited for her at the memorial.

The duration of her walk went unabated by any nonsense. Though the streets were scarcely lit by the moon, she found a certain ease in the pale beauty of the ruins. Only when she spotted the orange glow near the memorial did she realize she'd arrived. The orange grew brighter, and then sank low just feet from the ground. Tifa bit her lip, unsure of the source. Suddenly, the glow fell to the ground and lessened until she could barely see the faint outline. Only the night could be guilty of such trickery.

She swallowed a knot in her throat and picked up her steps until she neared the memorial. There was no sight of her late night caller, but she searched the premises anyhow. Just when she was about to settle in and wait, she caught sight of the glow that had distracted her earlier. She knelt and found the butt of a cigarette, while her stomach cart wheeled. Her assessment was clearly flawed. He was here, but why had he left?

Tifa stood full height, peering into the night sky for a moment. The same grey clouds covered the expanse, veiling the stars in mystery. Edge was always gloomy, but in a way, she liked that. Amid her distraction, she hadn't noticed the proximity at which Reno was able to approach. For the second time that evening, she nearly fled her skin when his arms encircled her from behind. Before she could react, he spun her until the breadth of a needle separated their lips. A startled gasp betrayed her, and he only smirked while she sunk into his embrace.

"You're crazy," she said.

"On a good day," he pompously stated.

As if teasing her, he suddenly withdrew and circled her form. She watched him, fascinated by the way he moved with such strange grace. Grace was perhaps the incorrect word, but she was too concerned with him to reason with vocabulary.

"What's this all about, Reno?" she asked, curious once more.

"You and I," he said rather plainly.

"And what about us?" she carried on, watching while he paused to stare lewdly at her.

"Unfinished business…" he trailed off, lazily sauntering to his original position.

Tifa could feel the fall of each breath he exhaled, the taint of vodka still present. The discomfort she had felt earlier morphed into an atypical form of desire and fear. Such a cocktail of emotions, so complex she could not create a word to describe what she felt. Perhaps he evoked such odd feelings because he was the epitome of odd.

"What unfinished business might that be?" she asked, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

Reno did not answer the question with words, but merely brought soft lips to rest against hers. The sensation was familiar and warm, not unlike what Tifa remembered of the night in the alley. Though every ounce of his outward appearance signaled masculinity, he was surprisingly gentle in his current affections. The ferocity that attacked her the night in the alley must have been dormant beneath this kiss of his, waiting for her reaction to gauge the next step.

Beneath the reality of the situation, she couldn't help but return his kiss with avidity. To say they had little chemistry would be to say the ocean had little water. As much as she disliked the passion he ignited within her, she couldn't help but succumb to it until she realized his hand resting much too low on her physique.

She broke the connection of their lips; "If you think I'm _that_ easy…" she began to say.

"Who said that?" he replied, staring into her eyes without a lick of guilt.

"Your hand…" she allowed irises to drop, glancing down in the direction his hand was before rising to meet his eyes.

"I wasn't aware it could speak." Though the sentence was mildly comical, his face remained void of expression, save for the ever present smirk.

She had to resist the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of his comment. He had to have known what she was referring to, but apparently he was better suited for playing games. Despite her verbal disinclination, his hand still rested firmly upon the curve of her derrière and she voiced her thought, "You're impossible."

"Crazy and impossible… what a combination," he boasted, nearly lifting her from her feet when he increased the pressure at which he groped her rear.

A feminine squeak escaped her, "Reno!" she cried.

Reno looked absolutely guiltless when he moved away from her and seated himself half-sideways on the memorial. A gurgled rumble of thunder called in the distance, and she felt a slight inkling of déjà vu. Each of their interactions took place beneath a storm ridden sky and for a moment, she pondered the significance of this fact. She brought herself to sit beside him, gazing at him with glossy eyes.

"I still don't understand why you've called me here," she said, her voice low and discreet.

"To give you these," he said nonchalantly, producing two small blooms tied by a light orange ribbon. The offering was held in her direction, and she examined the flowers before accepting them.

"I wouldn't have thought of you as the type to give flowers," she said blithely. The thought was amusing, to say the least. Reno and flowers?

"You once said I was unpredictable," he replied. She recalled that battle vaguely, where she missed him with a series of punches and bitterly told him he was unpredictable in many words.

"So I did," she paused, looking over the flowers once again. One she recognized as an apricot blossom, the other she guessed to be a tuberose. An odd combination, perhaps signifying the odd combination he himself was. She never was any good at remembering the meaning of flowers, but she noted that looking these two up might prove worth while. If he brought her here to give them up, they might carry some hidden meaning. She gazed up at him, "Thank you." A smile formed, but beneath the kindness she couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. Here she was being swept away in all his charm and egotism, while her heart was supposed to lay elsewhere. She should have been angry with him over the past, but was digging up the past really that great of an idea?

"What…?" he asked, obviously keen to the fact that she was zoning out.

"It's nothing, I just…" she began, but paused to take a deep breath. "I'm really just a bit confused… for lack of a better word," she said exasperatedly, holding out her thumb and index finger to signify the word 'bit.' Her eyes were on him, studying his passive expression.

"About what, babe?" he grinned, leaning backward and countering with his legs. This conversation was going places he'd rather not go, but he was in pursuit of something specific, and enduring such nonsense might prove necessary.

"A lot of things, actually. Starting with why you didn't kill me all those years ago. You had orders to at least apprehend me, that much I know. Yet you kissed me and ran off… Not to mention the damage you're responsible for… you—" she choked on a lump forming in her throat. She simply could not avoid what had been lying beneath her conscious for so long. She had wanted answers for some time now, even if it meant scaring him off for good. She bit her lip and shied away, gazing at the flowers.

Reno felt the involuntary urge to roll his eyes, disapproving of the drama. However, he made no outward gesture of his discomfort, and simply opted for honesty. Perhaps it would persuade her to let the past be the past. "I had orders… but I didn't feel your death was necessary. And look how everything turned out, I was right," he said with a grand gesture.

"Oh, so you decide who lives and who dies?" she questioned bitterly.

"Don't read into it, Lockhart. I didn't want to kill you, so I kissed you instead. No one, aside from Cid, knows anything of it. And he doesn't know the specifics. Fuck, Tifa…" he began, but was interrupted quickly.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked, losing the fiery attitude that had fueled her moments ago.

"Because I couldn't not kiss you," he answered vaguely.

"Why?" she proceeded.

He stole the flowers from her hand, bringing the petals to brush daintily against her cheek. _So the reasoning does lie in the meaning of the flowers! _Tifa thought as the petals swept across her lips and tickled her nose. A shiver caressed her spine, the seduction of the flowers working over her vulnerable mind. How did she allow herself to become so vulnerable in his presence?

Quite flustered with the pleasure he provoked via simple flowers, Tifa grabbed at his wrist to end the torment. "Stop…" she pleaded.

"Let go…" he shot back. She wasn't sure if he was referring to her wrist, or to the walls she'd built around her emotions. She let his wrist free, bringing her hand to caress his cheek.

The touch had obviously intoxicated him, since his eyes slipped shut until she moved her hand away. She found herself lost in aquamarine when he finally did look at her again. She wondered why his eyes had to be so perfectly alluring. This whole affair was getting out of hand. She had figured, after calming her curiosity, she would simply get him off her mind. How hard could it possibly be to forget about the person who destroyed your home and killed your friends?

Apparently, quite difficult when that person happened to be Reno. Besides, logic would prove his case. Many people did things in order to ensure their survival. She herself was guilty of hurting others to keep life moving. Everyone had skeletons, and his were arguably no worse than anyone else's. If Cloud could hear this string of reason, he'd surely tell her she was too forgiving.

Lost in her reverie, she barely noticed when he began to kiss her again. The affection hit her in a delayed fashion, but when she took notice, she stiffened beneath his touch. The flowers were again tormenting her, brushing against her neck where her hair had abandoned her skin. _They must train in seduction over at Shin-Ra_, she mused. Although she was quite hesitant to kiss him, he coaxed her slowly into an impassioned kiss.

Though her heart beat rapidly, crashing in her ears, and she truly felt that she could get used to feeling him this way, she reluctantly broke the kiss. If he had wanted her to stick around for any period of time, he shouldn't have inflamed her curiosity with these damned flowers. She was dying to know what they meant, but decidedly to shy to ask him. And what if he didn't have any clue what they meant?

Reno was looking at her rather curiously when she pulled from her thoughts. An excuse had to be thought up quickly, "Reno… I need to get back."

"Damn…" he managed, feeling rather disappointed while he watched her gingerly take the blooms from his hand.

"I need to figure things out," she said. Not so much an excuse as it was the truth.

_Women_. They frustrated him to the point where he sometimes thought of becoming chaste. _Then again_… "And you have to do that right this second?" he asked. Tifa would be far more difficult than he had previously assumed. Based on the night in the alley, he thought she might simply fall into his affections. However, she was strong in mind and nature. He had known that, but had hoped to overcome it.

"Well… yes." _Because if I don't, I'll do something I regret._

"Then how about this," he paused, glancing her over. "Let me take you out on Friday night…"

She was undecided for a time, narrowing her eyes and watching his expression. But what could it hurt to allow him to take her out, even if it was the busiest night for her bar. "Friday night, hm? Maybe…" she went for the game he had played on her.

He recognized this little front, but he wouldn't be cooking for this date. "Maybe? I can't say that I'll cook, but damn… I'll make it worth while," he persuaded.

"You know where to find me," she mimicked, standing to walk away.

Just as she turned, he deftly wove his fingers through hers and pressed his form against hers from behind. He sampled the faint scent of roses and amber on her neck, before placing delectable kisses against the soft flesh. She exhaled a timid sigh, turning to avoid his pleading and bringing her eyes to his.

"You could say good-bye," he mumbled, bringing his lips close to hers.

She had avoided the good-bye purposefully, but he clearly was not about to release her until she satisfied him. She swallowed her fears and channeled mock boldness by pressing a fierce kiss against his lips. The action sent waves down her body, radiating at one core spot as she assumed he would feel the same. The desperation in their actions over the course of what seemed only minutes brought her second thoughts about leaving, but this was precisely what she was avoiding. Being with him only drew her further down a path she wasn't sure she was willing to take.

This time, he broke the kiss and gave her a signature smile before turning and fading into the darkness. It was like watching him leave the alley all over again. He always managed the leave her breathless every time she'd encountered him. She vowed to turn the tables the next time around.

The journey home proved uneventful, the flowers twirling in her fingers all the while. Making it through the door unheard was simple, but once inside her home, she felt the urge to simply crash on the couch where she could explain she found a spider in her bed and couldn't sleep after that. _Cloud would buy that…_ she thought. However, the flowers would not be well hidden downstairs unless she risked ruining them.

She snuck across the wooden floor, peeking up the stairway before actually stepping onto the first step. Carefully, she ascended the stairs and was sure to avoid the loose board she'd found on her way out. The stairs were cooperative, and she found the landing without a hitch.

Suddenly, she heard a noise from the direction of Cloud's room. This concerned her beyond reason, and her heart again crashed in her ears while her stomach knotted. Her ears rang as she silently dashed for her room. The door was within reach when a light clicked on somewhere in the hall. With her best effort to remain stealth, she opened her door, rushed inside and quietly closed the door. Her weight rested back against the door and she stilled her breathing to listen for noise in the hall. The distinct sound of a door closing echoed down the hall, followed by the lid of the toilet plunking against the porcelain of the tank. She had scraped by unnoticed, and the realization elated her.

In the morning, she would go to the florist in town and find out the subtext behind this little gift of his. Or perhaps she would look through books at the library? Either way, she was going to get to the bottom of this little game.

_Just what is Reno trying to tell me?_

_

* * *

_

There we have chapter five of _The Aethereality of You_. If you're curious, you can always look up the flower meanings. But if you aren't sure what they happen to mean, you could wait and see in chapter six :D The interpretation will be a little different from the web explanation. I do hope you have enjoyed this piece. Please remember to review, as I highly appreciate that!

Also, if you haven't noticed, I'm trying a different take on Reno and Tifa. Reno is slightly more charming and smart than he appeared in AC. I think it's rather fitting. Tifa is curious and confused, perhaps resentful of the fact that she is so pulled to Reno. She is also quite worried about what everyone might think.


	6. Explanations

And get to the bottom of his game she would.

Tifa had the flowers stowed away in her tote, and she was listening to her feet tap the ground with each step she took toward the florist. Surely someone there would be able to identify the meaning behind the flowers.

By the time she'd found the shop, she was second guessing herself. The constant push-pull struggle she had been feeling lately was coming full circle as she rested her right hand on the door handle. Her pulse was echoing in her ears and her left hand was clenched hard enough that her nails pressed little crescents into her palm. With a sigh, she pushed through the door.

The older woman behind the counter looked up at her from a bouquet she was working on, her smile easing Tifa's nerves. "Can I help you, dear?"

"I hope so." Tifa smiled back and fished for the flowers, setting them on the counter. "I was wondering if you might know what these mean."

"Ah. From an admirer?" The woman displayed a knowing expression.

Tifa fumbled for words, but managed "Sort of…" She wondered if the temperature had risen.

The woman sighed, almost dreamily. "These are very sweet."

"Really?"

"Yes, very. The apricot blossom symbolizes a timid love. It usually accompanies bolder blooms in natural bouquets. The white violet is also an accent; however the meaning is anything but timid. White violets say 'Let's take a chance.'"

Tifa nearly laughed. She was off about what type of flower the white bloom had been. Way off. But the meanings had her silent as a mouse.

"I'd say he's more than admiring. It sounds to me like he wants to give things a chance to work between the two of you." The woman winked with a smile. Tifa merely laughed, a drained and forced sound.

She had not expected so much.

"Are you okay, dear?"

Tifa smiled, grabbing for composure. "I am. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. Are you going to give him that chance?"

Tifa hesitated, chewing a nail nervously. When she looked into the woman's eyes, she wanted to hide.

"You know, my husband and I hated one another before we fell in love. I know that sounds strange, but we really didn't get along at all. Then one day we had to work together on something and we ended up getting to know each other a little. From there, we realized how wrong we had been. I guess the point I'm trying to make is that sometimes if you give someone a chance, they prove you wrong and end up surprising you very much."

Digesting the story along with her thoughts, Tifa nodded, smiling at the irony. "I think you're right. I have a lot to think about, but I might just give him that chance."

"For what it's worth, I hope you do. Taking the time to choose flowers carefully and particularly the ones he chose says a lot about the man. That's quite a sweet gesture."

"Yes… it is."

"Well, dear, good luck. I hope things work out for you."

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

"Take care."

On her way back home, Tifa's mind skipped ahead a hundred miles per hour. The meanings had been much more than she'd thought. She had trouble believing that Reno had fallen so hard, but then again she didn't really know how to predict him. She'd said it before, he was absolutely unpredictable. But was she ready to turn off the road she'd thought would be her path in life? She couldn't keep her mind from wandering.

Things had pretty much become parallel to a sibling relationship with Cloud in the last week. He was her "older brother." She was accepting, just like she'd promised herself the night the kids were gone. She didn't mind anymore, but that didn't change the fact that she would not want to hurt him. What she couldn't figure out was whether or not he'd be hurt by her relationship with Reno.

It was time to talk to Cid. He was just as much a confidant as anyone else. He was highly intelligent even if he was rough around the edges, and she appreciated that. He also had an array of experiences in life, and while he was not a relationship guru by any means, she valued his input. And he always, always gave an opinion without sugarcoating. Something that was irreplaceable.

Tifa found the whole group huddled around the couch, some of them looking a little more than hung over. Cid looked practically normal, something she found humorous. He was perched on the arm rest, passively listening to the conversation.

She grabbed the crook of his elbow. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Tifa."

She escorted him to the front porch, and found the smirk he displayed unnerving.

"This is about Reno, isn't it?"

"Cid, your drunken memory never ceases to amaze me."

"It's my specialty," he grinned, earning a laugh from Tifa.

"It is about Reno. You know Cloud well enough, I can't figure out if Reno would bother him. Part of me would say yes, but part of me would say that maybe he'd be generous and give things a chance."

"That is damn complicated."

"Yes, it is." She sighed and leaned against the railing, biting her nails again.

"I don't know. Hell, I'd be concerned too. The guy tried to kill us all more than once. The whole idea of you and him is already weird enough."

"I've noticed, Cid. But I guess there's something about him."

"Like what?"

"He's… he's Reno. He's funny, unpredictable, enjoyable, affectionate, and he's got a side of mystery to top it all off. There's a lot to like about him if you look past his... past."

"I like him, too, for what it's worth. He's a barrel of laughs, but he's also got too much mystery. Can't read him for shit."

"I know. That's what I meant when I said unpredictable…"

"I think everyone can be accepting if you're happy, even Cloud. But I'd be careful how you go about it. Tiptoeing might not be a bad idea. It's like cold water; you gotta ease into the idea."

"Unless you're easy-going, wonderful Cid."

"Yeah, that."

"Thanks, Cid."

"Anytime. So what's the deal?"

"Well… I'm supposed to see him tomorrow night."

"Friday night date. Hey, whatever works for you, works for me. You know that."

"You're about the best friend a girl could ask for, you know that?"

"If you say so. I just care, Tif', and I want you to be happy."

"And that means a lot to me."

"Hell, just talk to him."

"I think I will. When are you heading out?"

"Not sure… I was thinking if it's okay with you, I'd stick around for a week."

"I'd like that. I don't get to see you enough and I might need you around."

Cid laughed, "What would'ya do without me?"

"Sometimes I wonder…"

---x---

It wasn't until later that evening that Tifa got her chance to talk to Cloud. After dinner, they'd all gone to the patio for dessert and conversation. The laughter and fun had her feeling warm and secure, but wondering if Reno could ever be welcome in this setting. One by one, Vincent, Yuffie, Barrett, and Cid had gone inside leaving her alone with Cloud. When she finished picking invisible threads from her cotton pants, she looked up to meet his blue eyes and it unnerved her.

"You seem distracted," he said.

She cleared her throat, "You think so?"

"What's on your mind?"

A nervous laugh that she found too loud escaped. She felt like such an ass at times. "Mm. Wouldn't you like to know?" _'Reverting to _that _old trick.'_

"Actually, yeah, I would."

"Cloud…" She gave a long sigh, "Everything has changed so much. Nothing is what I thought it would be. Things have happened, and I don't know what to do anymore."

It was so comfortable to talk to him. She had to remind herself that she'd be hard pressed to count the times it happened this way. And that would change throughout the course of this conversation, she knew that.

"What's changed?" He bit his lip, correcting, "I mean, aside from the obvious."

"I have."

"I've noticed."

"Really?"

"You seem to be insecure about something. Like you're sneaking around…"

Another nervous laugh. "Well, I am… that's probably why it seems that way."

He looked nervous now. She was uncertain whether she wanted to chart these awkward waters. It was one thing to accept and to move on, it was another to have to tell the story. But if she left it, there would be confusion and surprise. She vowed to go with the truth.

"Cloud, back before we found Sephiroth, I came across Reno. I thought he'd kill me, but instead he kissed me. I now how corny that sounds… like some cheap romance novel."

His expression was unreadable, and it made her all the more nervous. "That sounds like Reno. Explains why you came in sopping wet that night you went for a walk."

'_He remembered.'_ "Yes, that was the night."

"So that's why you were so strange around him the other night?"

"Actually, he'd asked me to meet him."

She couldn't believe they were having this conversation. He wasn't blatantly angry, but she could sense tension.

"Oh."

And now she knew he was uncomfortable. Things were deteriorating because she'd gone too far with the truth. This wasn't easing him into it, it was crack the ice and plunge in.

"I should have mentioned something."

"I knew you'd gone out."

"I thought so."

"So…" he paused, trying to place words, "what is going on, then?"

"I'm not even sure."

"I could tell."

"Tell what?" She looked at him, confused.

"That he likes you. He kept trying to play it off, especially when he was laughing around with Cid, but he's pretty obvious."

"I can't read him…"

"Well, maybe it's a guy thing."

He rose from the chair, heading toward the door. Her heart dropped.

"Are you… bothered by this?" she ventured.

Cloud paused, hand on the door. His eyes seemed distant when he looked at her.

"Honestly… I knew that you'd move on. I want you to; it will mean that you're happy. I just didn't expect Reno. That's a little… out there, Tifa."

"Yeah, I know. It's odd to look at an enemy and decide they just aren't an enemy anymore. That you like them and want to be around them…"

"Maybe I should call Elena."

Tifa nearly choked on air.

"I'm just kidding," he grinned.

"Oh…" she laughed, "well, the two of you would look adorable together." And despite her resolve to move on, she felt the jealousy in her voice and hoped he couldn't hear it.

"What? That's terrible."

"She's a nice girl."

"If you start playing match maker…"

He didn't have to finish the threat. She knew. She wouldn't, she'd really only made comments to get at him.

"I should get some sleep. I need to take care of a few things tomorrow," he said.

"Will you be home in the evening?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Keep the kids company?"

"You're going out?"

"Yes."

Neither had to say it, he knew who she was going out with.

"Good night, Tifa."

"Night."

She sat on the porch for a long while after he'd gone inside. She hadn't expected to just pour everything into his lap, but in all honesty it was better than hiding it. They lived together. Eventually he'd know and it was better that she told him.

As she leaned her head into her knees, she wondered if she'd have let go of Cloud had she not met Reno. It bothered her that he'd be the reason. She was a firm believer that letting go of someone simply because someone else comes along was a bad idea. Then again, she'd always known… she'd eventually have to let go and move on. She couldn't wait forever.

She sighed again, feeling down. She retreated to her room feeling as if she'd been too quick to make decisions. Perhaps the older woman had pressed her and put her mind to it. She fell into bed, exhausted, foregoing her nightly routine in order to peruse her thoughts.

The night had her wondering how tomorrow's date would go.

* * *

Well, this was a short filler to address the issues. After all, simply pretending that there'd be no big deal could happen in fan fic, but I didn't want to do it that way. I hope it wasn't too depressing. We did get to find out what the flowers were and what they meant ;) Anyway, it won't be long before I update with the Friday night date. So, did I address decently? Or was this a waste? 


End file.
